


Meet Me in the Grove

by americanhoney913



Series: The Bull and the Huckleberry [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the seasons to come together again for the Winter Solstice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Grove

The woman walks among the children, with red noses and squeals echoing as they enjoy the beauty of her creations. If one were to compare her to a human, she would look like Elsa from Frozen, at least in the way she dresses. Her hair, however, is blonde and her eyes are blue like crystals. Her dress fans out behind her and small ice flowers grow in her path.

“There you are, Winter,” a soft voice, almost like a gentle breeze, whispers. “I thought you’d be late again.” The woman speaking is a brunette, all types of flowers braided into her hair. Her eyes are also a soft brown and her dress is of the earth, just like Winter’s is of ice. There are small pieces of grass sticking out the hemp that makes up the weave of the dress.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Spring?” Winter asks, waving her hand at the beauty around her. A small icy wind flies out from her movement and the children around them cry out in joy.

“It’s cold,” Spring comments, wrapping herself within a warm cocoon of spring winds. “Your father has outdone himself this year.”

“Yes, Boreas has done good for the people. I’ve heard their praying for a white holiday and it has been granted.” She turns to where her sister season is standing on a patch of clear ground surrounded by snow, small flowers popping up around her. “What of Zephyrus?”

“He promises an early spring this year,” Spring nods her head, “and it will be warm.”

“Your father is far kinder to the morals that me or mine.” Winter sighs. “They love the winter, but soon tire of it. And you, Spring, the mortals love you.” The blonde turns away. “We are missing two of ours.”

“Hello, ladies,” a suave voice comes from the southern edge of the clearing. A man steps out, hair a tree bark brown and his clothes matching his designation. As the child of Notos, the man wears brown leather pants and a short sleeve orange T-shirt with leaves printed on it. And with him comes a wind full of chill but also of little warmth, which makes both Spring and Winter shiver.

“Fall.” Both woman roll their eyes. “You’re late.”

“Not as late as Summer,” he comments, looking around. As he walks over to stand beside Spring, he leaves behind him a line of brown grass with leaves scattered across it. He steps up to Spring and gives her a tender kiss. “I have missed you, my fair Spring.” She smiles against him and Winter sighs, giving the two seasons a moment of privacy.

Walking away, Winter steps to the edge of the grove. Through the trees, she can see children being pulled away from the sledding hills by parents carrying hot chocolate for the cold bundles. There was only so much of her season mortals could take. Some animals even slept through it.

“I knew I’d find you out here,” a warm voice washes over her. She turns to find a man garbed in a toga-like cloth, baring his golden skin and only covering to his knees. His head is adorned with a golden wreath of olive branches. His green eyes glitter in the weak sunlight.

“Summer, you’re here,” Winter breaths, reaching out to touch his arm. Steam rises up between them as cold and hot collide. “I didn’t think you’d make it.”

“Eurus let me go early,” he tells her. She reaches up to touch his cheek. “How late am I?”

“Not as late as you’d think.” She steps away from him and takes his hand. “Let’s return before Fall and Spring create a small warm front.” She begins to walk, leaving an icy trail overlapping Fall’s own trail.

Summer grabs her arm before she can take another step. “I’ve not seen you since the Summer Solstice. As Fall and Spring have been left to reunite, so shall we.” He smiles softly at her, making her icy heart melt just slightly. “We will not meet again until my season, so we shall rejoice now in the depth of your season.”

“Summer, you’re too much,” she smile up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “A poet of the House of Eurus.”

“No, my small artist, your beauty shines like the summer sun upon the winter earth.”

“Ton it down, Summer,” Winter laughs, cool breath washing over Summer’s lips. “You’re going to make me melt the snow.”

“Would be worth it.” Summer smiles. “For you, it would be worth it.”


End file.
